


[podfic] Facets

by Annapods



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, POV Shirogane Naoto, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: There are many different Rises, more than Naoto can name. The trick is reconciling them.Written byJackdawq.





	[podfic] Facets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Facets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538987) by [jackdawq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackdawq/pseuds/jackdawq). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/f) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/upotp851g5js17q/%5BP4%5D%20Facets.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/upotp851g5js17q/%5BP4%5D%20Facets.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Repeated Images” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Jackdawq for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
